


Play Nice

by EnglishHorrorStory



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mild BDSM, No Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, so much fluff tho, straight up porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky needs a punishment, steve is too nice to be nasty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Nice

Bucky was shaking as he kneeled in the center of the bedroom, his skin glistening with sweat. His arms were raised above his head by a rope that connected to a ceiling hook, one strong enough to hold his entire weight if need be. His knees were wide, vulnerable and displayed. 

He could snap the rope with his metal hand if he wanted, but that wasn't part of the game he and Steve liked to play. Snapping the rope would mean the end, that Bucky wanted to stop immediately. 

Well, it was kind of a game. Part play, part trust and part punishment. They didn't do this often since it left Bucky worn to the bone, but sometimes it was needed. Bucky always asked for it. 

Steve, the asshole, was fully dressed, sat inches from Bucky. Cross legged and sketching Bucky's naked form. He had been drawing for an hour now, ocassionally stopping to take a sip from his water bottle. Every ten minutes he would ask "okay?" And Bucky would answer with a nod, not allowed to speak. 

"You always look so pretty like this, Buck" Steve murmured "stretched out like this I can see every inch of you"

Bucky shivered at his words and hummed in reply. He was allowed to do that, humming, but no whining. 

"When your arms are up like this I can see the contrast between the metal and the flesh" Steve kneeled up to run his finger down Bucky's flesh arm, the brunet letting out a shaky breath. "And you look so much more relaxed too, instead of being so tense all the time. When your head hangs down in submission or when you roll it so you can lean your cheek against your arm like you are...." he dragged his knuckled across Bucky's cheek

"Your thighs look so strong like this as they keep you balanced" two big hands slid up Bucky's thighs and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from whimpering. Steve's hands moved up his legs, from his knees to the tops of his thighs, centimetres away from his dick. 

"Stevie" Bucky whispered and flinched when Steve slapped his thigh hard enough to leave a red hand mark

"No talking" Steve reminded him firmly

Bucky nodded quickly and hung his head which earned him a soothing kiss on his thigh, which would of been more soothing if Bucky couldn't feel Steve's soft blond hair on the base of his cock. 

"You've been so good for me tonight, don't ruin it now. You know the routine, sweetheart. How about you tell me the routine, I'll allow you to speak" Steve said

"W-we put me up like this... to calm m-me down" Bucky began and when Steve nodded encouragingly he continued "then you give me my punishment..." he squirmed a little just thinking about it "and-and if I've been good, you'll reward me" 

"That's right, good boy... if you keep being so good you'll get your reward, I promise. Just keep being good like you are" he said as he brushed his fingers through the front of Bucks hair "have you calm down yet?"

Bucky nodded enthusiastically but Steve hummed thoughtfully "I'm not sure.... let's check, shall we?"

He held his breath as Steve placed the palm of his hand over his heart to feel how quick it was going "still a bit too quick... need you to calm down a little, Buck, so you don't hyperventilate during your punishment."

Steve sat back and picked up his sketchbook again and Bucky groaned, Steve sent him a look and said sternly "none of that, or you'll just go straight to punishment then straight to bed"

_Lies_. They both knew how tonight would end, whether Bucky was good or not. But it was more fun to play along. 

"Drink some of this then settle down" Steve held up a water bottle to his lips and Bucky gulped some down obediently "good boy, that's it." He brought the bottle away before going back to sketching. 

Twenty minutes later Steve looked up to find Bucky sat perfectly still, his head hung between his shoulders and his breathing steady. The blond stood up and carefully uncuffed Bucky's flesh hand, bringing it down slowly until Bucky realised what was going. Steve then uncuffed the metal one and brought that down too. 

"Are you calm?"

"Yes, Stevie..." Bucky nodded

"Good" steve got onto the bed and sat with his back against the headboard "come lay across my lap and we'll get your punishment out of the way"

Bucky did his best not to scramble up onto the bed knowing full well that if he didn't seem calm Steve would make him wait (fucking tease), he laid himself across steves lap, his cock brushing against his jeans, and pushed his ass up a little. 

"Now, tell me why you need punishing?" 

"Because-" Bucky felt Steve's warm hand on his cheek and shivered "because I shouldn't throw things when I get frustrated, especially if those things aren't mine to break."

"That's right, Bucky. So I'm going to punish you and I want you to count them, understood?" He said, Bucky nodded

"Yes, Steve" 

He held his breath and waited for the first spank, flinching when Steve's hand came down on his ass harshly with an audible _smack_. "O-one" he counted, his cock twitching

_Smack_

"Two" he breathed, a stinging sensation on each cheek

_...Smack_

"Three-ee" his voice waviering already

"Remind me again why you need to be punished?" Steve's voice stern

"Because I threw- _*smack*_ f-four- because I threw your b-book" he said between hits, his ass tingling now

"And what happened to the book?" 

"All the pages fell ou-ow! Out- five!" He wriggled on Steve's lap, his cock leaking all over Steve's jeans

"That's right" he let number six fall between Bucky's cheeks, hitting his entrance and making the brunet cry out "six!" 

"But I'm sorry!" Bucky gasped. _smack_ "se-ven" he sniffed

"I know baby... it was a gift from Sam and even though he'll forgive you it still isn't nice to throw things" Steve spanked him again

"E-eight. I know, I know, I'm sorry stevie, I'm sorry-" he hiccupped "it was a b-book about brains and-and I was mad that mine wasn't working-" 

"Yours does work, sweetheart, it's just healing and we need to give it time. Just two more and then we're done, baby" he rubbed the red skin he'd left hand prints all over "can you take two more for me?"

"Uh huh" bucky nodded, still sniffling

"Good boy" _smack_

"N-nine" 

"Last one..." he parted Buckys cheeks and left the last smack on his perineum, just grazing his balls. It was enough to make Bucky jerk and cry out and Steve could feel the wet spot Bucky's leaking cock had left on his jeans. "Ten.." Bucky said quietly

Steve pulled Bucky up so he was kneeling over his lap, placing a soft kiss on his chewed lips "you took it so well, Bucky, I'm so proud of you" he kissed the tears on Bucky's cheeks away

"I did good?" The brunet sniffed, a hopeful smile

"You did amazing, you always do" Steve nodded

"Even when I'm naughty?" Bucky challenged

" _Always_ " he grinned "want your reward?"

Bucky nodded quickly and leaned over to grab the cream from the beside table, Steve put a good amount on each of his hands before reaching round to touch Bucky's hot, red skin. The brunet hissed at first so Steve peppered his face with kisses to keep his distracted from the pain. There was too much cream on his hands but that wasn't accidental. 

Once Bucky's red, spanked ass was properly cared for Steve moved a hand between his cheeks to rub over his perineum and hole. Bucky whimpered and jerked at the touch, loving the feeling of Steve's fingers rubbing circles around his entrance. The blond kissed him, working his mouth open with his tongue and licking inside to taste him. Bucky eagerly sucked on his tongue and let them tangle. 

Steve slipped a well slick finger through the tight ring of muscle and Bucky moaned into his mouth, shifting his hips back to try and take it further. "Easy, baby..." Steve soothed "take it slow"

"Don't wanna" Bucky mumbled against Steve's lips. His fingers were working at the buttons of his shirt, quickly popping them open, careful not to pull them off. 

Another finger slipped inside and Bucky had to back off from Steve's lips to pant a little. The blond let him sink his self down on the thick fingers before crooking them "fuck! Fuck, shit, stevie do that agai-" he cut his self off with a cry as Steve rubbed his two broad fingers over his prostate 

Steve had his shirt half unbuttoned but by the looks of it Bucky was more interested in the buttons on his jeans. He worked his fingers in and out at a slow, excruciating pace, Steve just wanted to bury himself balls deep into Bucky's eager hole- but teasing Bucky is way more important. 

Bucky got his fly undone and was trying to get his shaking hands to pull Steve out of his underwear, so to slow him down Steve slid another finger inside and hit his prostate dead on making Bucky moaned out loudly and push his face into Steve's chest. "Come on, come on, com' on Stevie"

Steve sat back a little to watch as Bucky fucked himself on his fingers, head thrown back and swearing as if he'd been in the navy instead of the army. (You know what they say about sailors). "You look so fucking good, Buck"

"I swear to god if you pull out your fucking sketchbook- oh fuck!" 

"Baby, you've got my drawing hand three fingers deep in your greedy little hole" Steve reminded him before cooking his fingers again and making Bucky wail

"If I replace your fingers with your cock- are you going to draw me riding you?" Bucky panted, eyes wide

Steve grinned mischievously "depends if you distract me or not"

He groaned when he felt Bucky tighten around his fingers "I can distract you alright, doll" he said huskily, his accent coming through

Bucky palmed Steve's cock through his jeans making him buck his hips up and in turn sinking his fingers in even deeper, the brunet finally managed to get Steves cock out of its confines and his mouth watered at the sight of it. Hard, leaking and huge. Bucky's own cock was dribbling all over his stomach and onto Steves shirt where bucky hadn't unbuttoned it all the way. 

Steve used the left over cream on his hand to lube his self up, pulling out his fingers which made Bucky whine "shift forward, baby, I've got you"

"Stevie, please" Bucky whined and he shuddered when he felt the head of the blondes cock at his entrance. He reminded his self to relax as he gently lowered himself down onto Steves cock, panting at the effort not to take it all at once. Steve was groaning and pushing his face into Bucky's shoulder, biting at the junction between his neck and shoulder "you f-feel fantastic, always feel...." he trailed off into a guttural groan as Bucky seated himself in Steve's lap "fuck" they both said

"Little you was cute, I'll admit" Bucky panted "but I don't remember skinny Steve Rogers having a cock _this big_ "

"Still used to make you scream" Steve smirked "used to have to gag you so ol' mrs Jenkins next door didn't hear ya"

"Do not mention ol' mrs Jenkins while I'm trying to take 9 inches up my ass, please" Bucky pulled a face

Steve shifted and Bucky sank even further down, until their hips were touching "oh god, oh god, oh god" he chanted

"10 inches" Steve laughed

Bucky bit at his neck to stop him laughing, not that it worked "I can't move, stevie" he said breathlessly as he tried to lift himself up "too full, to hard, fuck" he choked

"You complaining that I'm too big?" Steve you smug lil shit-

"So not complaining, totally not complaining. Please fuck me, stevie. I was good, I was really good-" he gyrated his hips in circles since he couldn't lift himself off steves cock enough

Steve flipped them over so Bucky's back was on the mattress, he hissed at the feeling of the sheets against his sore ass, still tender from his spanking. Steve lifted his hips up and got Bucky to wrap his legs around his waist, the brunets hips in his lap and at the perfect angle. He pulled out a few inches before pressing in, Bucky's mouth falling open.

"Yesssss" he hissed " yeah- yeah, like that, like that Stevie" 

Starting off slowly Steve started to fuck Bucky, trying not to hurt him too much, though Bucky requested more. As he built up speed he lifted a hand up to play with Bucky's nipples, pinching and plucking at them. Bucky grabbed at him, pulling him down to get to his mouth, licking his way past his lips and into his hot mouth. They were both panting and breathing so hard that the kisses were sloppy but hot all the same

Bucky has been hard since this whole thing started three hours ago and he wasn't sure how much longer he was going to last "Stevie, Stevie- o-ohh fuck! Dunno- how much longer-" he tried to warn him

"I'm there. I'm with you, doll" Steve panted, feeling the hot pressure coiling like a spring

The brunet could feel the slid, all ten inches on velvety hot cock moving fast and hard inside of him. Could feel wet lips kissing and sucking at his neck, but when a hand wrapped around his cock- he was gone. 

Steve felt Bucky begin to shake, he jerked and screamed out as his orgasm wrecked through him. Bucky tightened around his cock, clenching and spasming uncontrollably, a load of hot cum hitting his and Bucky's stomachs and it was enough to tip steve over the edge as well.   
"Buck!" He cried, pressing his face into the crook of the other mans neck

Bucky was still shaking as Steve filled him up with hot, white cum, splashing his walls with it. Bucky whimpered out a last little moan at the feeling, they clung to each other, sweaty and sticky. 

Steve carefully pulled out, a dribble of cum leaking out as he did so. Bucky's hole was red and puffy, sore like his spanked cheeks were. Bucky whined at the loss

"You okay, baby?" Steve asked

Bucky nodded though he looked completely done for

"You did so good, always so good for me. Want me to clean you up a bit before we go to sleep?" He said

"Yeah..." was all Bucky could say

Steve got up and went to the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth. He wiped bucky down before doing himself, throwing the used, dirty cloth in the direction of the laundry bim "need anymore cream, sweetheart?"

Bucky shook his head and whined which Steve knew was the brunets sleepy way of saying 'come here'

Steve settled down beside Bucky, pulling up the covers and wrapping his arms around him. "I love you" Bucky said quietly

"Til the end of the line"


End file.
